There is pain in everything
by therichnobody
Summary: Boredom turns into a lesson for Riku, what he learns is up to his teacher, a certain Organization member... RikuZexi I wanted to do a yaoi so can you blame me?


To get it over with...

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts 'cause if I didn't say this, Disney will sue and I will be in super debt.

Normally I wouldn't do this on any occasion whatsoever, but I wanted to a yaoi oneshot. I say this because Riku is not gay. He isn't gay on my account. But Writer's block has forced me to kill time, so I apoligize to the fullest extent of the law for doing this to you, Riku.

Riku: Tch, no you don't.

Yes I do!

Riku: No, you don't. (walks off) Punk.

Dang. Anyway, enjoy the story as I try to rekindle my reputation with Riku.

Riku: I'm not talking to you until this is over with.

Waaaa. Oh, it starts off slow, but I had to get the setting established. Trust me, it's good!

Here we see our favorite sliver-haired keybearer sitting in his room, bored as usual. Trying to slow his boredom, he's listening to System of Down's "Lonely Day" (what a choice) and reading one of his vast volumes of manga. Typical day for him, unless he's slaying stray heartless or nobodies, or escaping rabid fangirls that follow him everywhere like crazed paparazzi. But today was EXTRA dull for him because most of his friends were gone. But what really pissed him off is that King Mickey has Sora going on a mission with Kairi. KAIRI of all people! Instead of HIM!!! What could she do that Riku couldn't?! Besides all of this, it's been a very dull day for Riku. But...

"Man, I wish something would happen already." said Riku. "Hey Riku, I'm going off for a couple of hours, you'll be ok by yourself, right?" his mother called. "Tch, yeah, seeing that I'm 16." he replied to his overprotective mother. "Alright, lock all of the doors and don't let anyone in until I get back, ok? Bye!" Riku sighed, turned up the volume, and turned the page. "I don't know why she tells me to lock the doors when she does it anyway. Wow, home alone...Great." He decided to get something to eat but when he got to the door, he let someone in.

"Hello Riku." said a familiar monitone. Riku turned around to see none other than the Organization's number 6, Zexion, sitting on his bed. "What the hell are you doing here?!" "Hmph. Nice way to greet someone, Riku. I would have expected better from you." replied Zexion as he examined Riku's room. "Yeah, nice manners yourself, entering without authorization. What are you here for anyway? 'Cause if it's a fight you want..." Riku threatened as he pulled out his keyblade but Zexion paid no mind. Instead he adverted his attention to Riku's dog, which was laying his head on Zexion's lap. "You can put that away, I'm here to teach you something." said the Cloaked Schemer lazily as he scratched the dog's ear. "Teach me what? How to be an annoying nobody?" Riku stated. "No, you'll get a much better lesson on that from the idiot squad. I couldn't take them much longer, so I thought why not do something destruct-I mean..._constructive_." Riku wondered why in the heck Zexion could be in his house at this time and why he hasn't done anything destructive yet. Watching his dog enjoying the attention it was getting and actually showing Zexion affection by licking his face kinda peed him off.

"Tch, dumb dog, can't even tell the difference between good and evil." "You probably confused it, considering the fact that you were once carrying the scent of evil, and might I add," Zexion said as he secretly smelled the air around Riku, "still do." "Shut up and get out you crap nobody." Riku replied coldly. "Oh stop, you are actually glad I'm here. You wanted something to stop your boredom, didn't you?" Zexion said in that monotone of his, "Face it, we're one in the same. Both of us are misunderstood, intelligent, powerful darklings who are each searching for something. You search for the light while I search for my heart. But all of this can be rewound back to one word: Pain." "You can stop preaching, 'cause I'm not intrested and leave my dog alone!" yelled Riku as he attempted to pull his dog away but strangely it didn't budge. "Dumb dog. Whay did you do to her?" Zexion didn't answer to Riku's question but instead sighed and pulled out a switchblade. "I think it's time for your lesson."

"A...lesson"- but Zexion didn't give hi a chance to finish. Before he knew what was happening he found a switchblade imbedded in his right shoulder. "OW! Waht the fuc"- "Now you've experienced physical pain. How was it?" Riku pulled the blade out of his shoulder and threw it at Zexoin, who caught it. "What kind of half assed question is that?! It hurt, dumbass!" Riku yelled at Zexion, who was licking the blood off of the blade. Zexion then looked at Riku, and said, "There are two types of pain: Physical and mental pain. There is at least one of these forms of pain in everything. Humans, animals, plants, heartless, everything. Pain is an universal death sentence. Nothing can escape it's cold, blessing hands." "If it's so damn evil, then why is it a blessing?" This made Zexion sighed again, now advancing towards Riku. "If someone has nothing to do, pain gives them something to do. If some one is in extreme pain, any more pain would kill said person, therefore relieving them of the pain, therefore it is a blessing." Zexion has now backed Riku up against the wall, forcing Riku to pull out his keyblade. "But then if pain caused said person"-Zexion placed his finger on Riku's lips and whispered in his ear, "That is what you call a paradox." "Get off me! I won't hesitate to kill you Zex"-but that threat didn't phase Zexion, seeing that he stopped Riku's threat with a kiss on the lips. When he stopped, he stared at Riku, locking his mind with his cold gaze. At this point, Riku didn't know what happened to him, just that whatever did needed to happen again. But it didn't. Instead, he got stabbed in the left forearm, but he didn't notice until Zexion got off of him and discontinued his eye contact.

"Riku...you're bleeding." Zexion said as he took a seat on the bed. Then he watched Riku overeact over being stabbed again and being kissed by a male. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Riku yelled as he took his anger out on the wall by punching a dent in it. When Zexion said nothing, he asked again. "Answer me!!!" He didn't obtain an answer, so he charged at Zexion, who simply got out of the way and threw a pillow in Riku's path, causing him to slash the pillow in half, scattering feathers everywhere.

"Now you've experienced mental pain. how was it?" Zexion asked, infuriating Riku to the point where he chucked his alarm clock at Zexion, who ducked. "How does being stabbed in the arm feel. You tell me!" and he advanced again at the Cloaked Schemer. "You know that's not what I meant. The mental aspect, how did it feel?" I didn't feel any emotional pain!" Riku shouted, making Zexion sigh. "You did. When I kissed you," Zexion replied, then quickly threw the blade at Riku, who deflected it wiht his keyblade. That in turn caused him to be kagged by Zexion, who's now on top of him. "When you kissed me, I almost threw up." "Don't lie to yourself," Zexion said, getting closer to Riku's face, "the pain you're experiencing is the fac that you enjoyed a male kissing you when you have told yourself time and time again that you aren't a homosexual." "Get off of me!" Riku yelled and protested but he couldn't keep Zexion from kissing him again. Then he sat up on Riku and drove the blade crashing down into the floor, centimeters away from Riku's face. "Pain. It hurts, doesn't it? You want me to do more, but you don't want to accept the fact that you like this. You actually _want_ me to have sex"-"LIER!" yelled Riku as he kicked Zexion off of him and slashed Zexion's face. "Heh, how does pain feel Zexion?" of course, Zexion didn't reply to this immeadiately, but slowly wiped the blood from his face and licked it off of his hands. "I don't know, you tell me." "Huh"-

Then Riku found himself on the floor with his shirt ripped open and Zexion on top of him, holding a second switchblade. "Tell me Riku, I want to know." "Know what-AAAAHHH!!!" The anguished scream coming from having a short blade driven across his chest. "Are you ready to experience the blessings of pain?" Zexion asked as he licked Riku's chest of the escaping thick, gooey liquid. "So...you're going to kill me?" Riku gasped, and amazed that he's enjoying Zexion's tongue roam his chest. "Hmph, quite the contrary. I wouldn't do that. Instead, I'll show you another form of pain melded with pleasure." He then took the blade and slowly cut down the leg of Riku's pants, tearing them indefinetely. Feeling the cold steel cutting into his pants and skin was indeed giving Riku feelings of pain and pleasure, but it was heightened when he felt hands take his pants off.

"How do you feel? Aroused? Irate? Scared? Bliss? Or all of the above?" All Riku could do to those questions was let out a moan, which was not intended to come out. "It seems I was correct." Zexion started but was cut short by Riku giving him a kiss this time. The two held this position for what seemed like eternity, but again feeling stell driven into his skin led an outburst that sounded like he was in pain but indeed loved every bit of it. Stop...please...no more..."Riku tried to cease Zexion's ever roaming hands but this made Zexion laugh. "But you want it. Why do you want me to stop?" he asked trailing a lone finger across the gash on Riku's chest. "Because," pausing to stop himself from moaning again (Zexion was now messing with his "You know") "This...it isn't right! I'm not..." "Must you put yourself in constant pain every moment you live? Stop it and let go"-"But I'm not gay!" Riku exclaimed, getting up but not really trying so he stayed on the ground, "You're doing something to me, aren't you! YOU'RE the one who's gay! Trying to get me to like you, tch, you're more pitiful that I thought. Why don't you leave before I have to hurt you-unnhhhhh...what are you DOING to me..." "Do you like it?" Zexion asked, making Riku say "Yes", and of course getting him mad but immeadiately stopped his rage by pulling his own pants off and showing Riku what _he _was packing. "Oh my...NO! I can't! I"-"Face it Riku. Do what you want, but you don't have to be gay at all. No one has to know about this. We can keep it between you and me," the Cloaked Schemer said, positioning himself, "what do you say?" Riku thought about it, weighed his possibilites, and dug deep in his heart and asked himself, _"Is this what I really want?"_ There was silence, until finally he replied, "Ok, I guess I'll be in eternal pain then." This suprised Zexion, taking him back. "So you refuse?" Riku smiled, "No, I KNOW I'm not gay, but I love you." "Hmph."

Time passed, and now Riku is laying next to Zexion, both of them hot, sweaty, tired, and naked, but Riku didn't mind. He was actually glad all of this happened. He didn't care about anything else except Zexion. Too bad for him Zexion was leaving. When he saw him getting up and putting his clothes on, he blurted out, "Wh-where are you going Zexion?" getting no response. "Zexi"- "Your mother is coming soon, I overstayed my welcome." he interrupted. "You're...leaving? Already?" Riku grabbed Zexion's arm, stopping him from teleporting, but he shook him off. "So...you're just gonna leave, just like that?!" Zexion stayed silent. "You punk! You don't care, you just wanted to"-"There's pain in everything. You may like it sometimes, but it always hurts. There is no getting around it. Everybody feels pain." the Cloaked Schemer said lazily, enraging Riku. "Pain...everyone feels it...no matter what it hurts...you're gonna learn to stop messing with my head!" he shouted, punching Zexion's face. "Yeah, it hurts, doesn't it you BASTARD! How did it feel you"-"I don't know." Zexion replied, grabbing Riku's fists before he could punch him again. "What are you talking about? But everybody feels pain! You said it yourself!! And don't say it's a paradox or any"-"That's correct," Zexion started, "everybody feels pain, but I can't feel it." This made Riku even more mad. "Shut up! Stop messing with my head!!! Everybody feels pain!!!" Zexion sighed, backed away from Riku and said before vanishing, "Pain. It hurts. You should know, you're experiencing it now. Everybody feels pain, but I'm a nobody." Riku watched Zexion vanish before him, sighed to the sound of his mother coming in, and collasped on his bed. He thought about what just transpired the past two and a half hours, and only came up with this thought:

_Damn._

It's over now, are you gonna talk to me-

Riku: No.

Why not?

Riku: Piss off. (left)

Waaaa. I'll find someway to get him to talk to me again. Maybe I really have to destroy this story...No! I'll only do that if no one likes it! Well...I'm listening...

Riku: Just take it off already!

I thought you left!  
Riku: Hmph, if you want me to. (leaves)

No wait! Come back! (pouts) Dude-a-facation...

Rewiew, please and thank you!


End file.
